


What's Your Poison?

by Sonomia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cliffhangers, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Smut Fest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomia/pseuds/Sonomia
Summary: Hermione is fed up with Draco and his constant aggravating - what will she do to finally make him quit? What lengths will she go to to find peace?Prompt Number 44 - Learn how to bake tasty apple pies. Bring one into the office and let the eligible bachelors taste it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Strictly Dramione Valentine's Day Smut Fest 2019  
> Major thanks to a fabulous beta - StormageddonDarkLadyOfAll

* * *

Poison. It's the only way. 

She had tried everything else to rid herself of that wretched Malfoy. Perhaps poison would do the trick. Luck just happened to be on Hermione Granger's side - the company both she and Malfoy worked for was having a baking contest for all the singles on Valentine's Day. She would make some scrumptious apple pies, prepare one just for Malfoy, and that would be the end of that. He would never again be able to endlessly torment her. Oh yes, Hermione Granger would have her revenge. 

 

_ February 12th  _

 

“You look displeased Granger. Lose another customer who couldn't stand the sight of you?”

Hermione took a deep breath and put on her best smile before turning to look at the man who stood beside her. 

 

“No Draco,” Hermione began whilst rolling her chair away from him, “what would you say if I told you that this nonsense between us should end. I don't know why we're constantly feuding. Let's make peace, hm?”

 

Draco gave Hermione a smile that made her heart flutter and leaned down to her ear, “Not even in your dreams, Her- _ my- _ nee.” 

 

Hermione felt her face flush. 

“Have it your way then, Malfoy,” she winked. “But don't say I didn't warn you.”

Malfoy walked away mimicking her sing-song voice. 

 

******

He was done with this blasted Granger woman. She honestly knew how to get under his skin. He was going to have to concoct a plan of his own to get her fired or else he'd have to get rid of her - for good. 

 

Draco sat at his desk, thoughts of that insipid Granger woman violating his mind. Oh how he would like nothing more than to shove her against the wall and clasp his hand around her throat. 

Draco sat thinking at the sight of a sweaty Granger begging him for forgiveness. Her brown eyes boring into his gray ones, her clothes disheveled, breathing heavy. Oh, he would like nothing more than to see her on her knees begging for him. 

 

_ Begging for him?  _ The thought crossed his mind as he realized he had certain needs that hadn’t been met in quite some time.

 

“Anyone but her,” Draco whined to himself as he pushed himself away from his desk.   
  


“Anyone but who?” a voice called from the next cubicle over.

 

“None of your bloody business, Nott,” Draco yelled back as he stood to leave.

 

Theodore Nott walked over to Draco’s desk. “Don’t think I don’t know who you fantasize about, Malfoy. After all, we do live together. Sometimes the shower just isn’t as quiet as you may think.” 

 

Draco turned red and stammered, “You- you just mind your own.” Theo cackled at Draco and his embarrassment. 

 

“Come now, lad, you need to just shag the girl senseless. Work is so much more enjoyable when you fuck your co-workers. Trust me, I would know,” he replied with a wink. 

 

Oh Draco knew, everyone knew. There was only three women in the office that Theo had not shagged - the old woman who was nearing her eighties, the virgin who refused sex with anyone until she was wed, and Hermione. Theo was currently trying to make a conquest of the virgin but was not having any luck, and Draco… he had eyes only for Granger. She didn’t know and he didn’t plan on telling her.

 

******

“The baking contest is only two days’ time,” Hermione exclaimed. Her friend laughed at her exasperation, while setting bags onto their kitchen counter. 

 

“Now Hermione, are you really going to poison the poor lad?” 

Hermione gave her a deadly glare, “Yes, Pansy. I plan to do just that.” 

 

Pansy held her hands up with a sigh of defeat, “have it your way then. Do you really wish to kill him?” 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Yes. No. Maybe. Ugh! I don’t know. Maybe if I could just make him incredibly ill he wouldn’t bother me anymore. That’s really all I want. I just want him to sod off and never speak to me again!”

 

Pansy laughed, “Are you sure you don’t want him to make you  _ bothered? _ ” She leaned closer to Hermione and dropped her voice to a whisper, “perhaps,  _ hot and bothered?”  _

“Nonsense Pansy!” Hermione began, a blush spreading across her face.

“Oh sure dear, whatever you say,” Pansy laughed, “It’s not like you don’t fancy him and heaven forbid you think about letting the man shag you to get out your frustrations. No, what does our sensible Hermione Granger do? She concocts a plan to poison the man!”

 

Hermione laughed hysterically then. “You think I want him to shag me?”

“He’s the most eligible bachelor and admit it - he’s taken with you.” Pansy replied crossing her arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “He is  _ not  _ taken with me. All he ever does is irritate me, poke fun at me, and he constantly belittles me!”

Pansy shrugged, “Whatever you say, Hermione dear. We both know he’s quite smitten with you. Now let’s get to concocting some poisons, shall we?”

 

Hermione laughed and nodded while pulling out some articles she printed earlier on how to make homemade poisons. The two girls began emptying the bags and set to work.

 

******

 

The next day at work, Hermione’s words rang true as Draco came once again to assault her.

“Hey Granger, do something different with your hair today? Doesn’t look as ridiculous.” Draco said approaching her desk.

“Malfoy, do you have nothing better to do than annoy me?” Hermione huffed.

Malfoy winked, “All in a day’s work.”

Hermione looked up at him and Draco’s breath caught in his throat. Hermione spoke in a whisper, “One day, Draco, you’re going to have to decide what exactly it is that you want to say to me.” She stood and walked away from her desk leaving Malfoy speechless. 

 

He could not help but look at the way her arse looked in those tight pants she was wearing. He was going to have to get her out of this office before she absolutely drove him insane. He wanted her, but she did not reciprocate and Draco couldn’t stand that.

 

******

 

Hermione had a couple tricks to getting under Draco’s skin and being rid of him once and for all, starting with his egotistical friend. 

“Theo,” Hermione grinned warmly, “haven’t seen you in a few days. Have you been well?”

“Oh, just dandy Ms. Granger.” Theo replied, “Albeit, not as great as the way you look in those pants.” 

Hermione blushed, “Theo, you are much too kind.” Theo winked.

“What’s going on here?” Malfoy questioned as he walked into the break room.

Theo smirked, “Oh nothing, Malfoy. I was just telling Granger here how nice she looked in those pants.”

Draco watched as Hermione’s face flushed. She nodded as if to confirm, “and I was just about to tell Theo here how I really like when he wears dark green.” She pulled at his shirt then, “It really brings out his eyes.” She ran her hand down Theo’s arm, winked and walked away leaving Draco Malfoy precisely where she wanted him. 

 

******

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Nott? Tell me you haven’t shagged her?” Draco retorted.

Theo smiled innocently at Draco, “Now Malfoy, would I take your woman?”

Draco clenched his teeth, “She is not my woman.” 

“Oh good. Then I believe I’ll just find my way to her desk now.”   
“I wouldn’t recommend that.”

Theo shrugged and walked out of the break room whilst Draco stormed after him. “I mean it Nott, you lay one hand on her and-”

 

Theo interrupted him then, “Sod off Malfoy, I know you fancy her and you know I would never. Besides, it isn’t me that you need to convince. It’s her. Hates your bloody guts she does. Good luck with that mate.” Theo rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder before walking away leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

 

Draco only started a dozen more fights with Hermione that day, pushing her to tears three times. She left the office early that day and Draco couldn’t help but feel as if it was his fault. He knew it was his fault. Their conversation from earlier playing through his mind.

 

_ “Why do you have to be like this?” Hermione huffed. _

_ Draco crossed his arms and raised a brow, “Like what?” _

_ Hermione groaned and ran a hand down her face, “An arrogant prat, Malfoy! All you ever do is insult me. I’ve had enough. Please Malfoy, just leave me alone.” _

_ Draco could see the tears pricking at her eyes, but he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. _

_ “You’re too busy, too anal retentive, and you focus way too much on pleasing everyone. You’re spiteful and vindictive. You're so damn contradicting. No one looks for those type of qualities in a woman. It’s no wonder you’re single. You’ve probably never had a proper shag, fuck - you’ve probably never even had a boyfriend.” _

_ The tears spilled from her eyes, “I’ve had boyfriends Malfoy and I am not-” _

_ Malfoy scoffed interrupting her, “I feel sorry for him. No wonder he left you. Poor lad, you probably drove him fucking insane with your constant nagging.” _

_ Hermione shoved him and walked away. She collected her bag and walked out of the office. _

Draco would make it up to her or she would forget, right?

  
  


**_VALENTINE’S DAY_ **

 

The baking contest was about to begin and Hermione was incredibly nervous. Should she really be trying to poison one of her co-workers? Surely that was not a sensible thing to do. 

 

Hermione groaned and ran her hand down her face. She found her way over to her table and began setting up. She had each apple pie packaged and labeled so there wouldn’t be any confusion. She had bought beautiful dark green boxes to package them in and stunning silver name tags to tie on. Hermione began placing each one on the table making neat rows.

She set the pie for Draco in the back, still debating on whether or not she should give it to him. The boys came one by one and grabbed their pie, many even tasting them in front of her and making detestable groaning sounds whilst looking at her like she’d be next.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes and make gagging sounds. Some of these men were just disgusting and did not have a qualm about showing it.

 

Hermione saw Draco chatting a few tables back. Her breath caught in her throat and she instinctively placed her hand on the poisoned pie she’d made for him. She wasn’t really going to do this? Was she?

 

No, she wouldn’t. Of course she couldn’t. This was a terrible twist of fate, brought on by sheer desperation. Something in this feud between her and Draco needed to change- but this wasn’t right. 

******

 

Draco noticed her staring at him and excused himself from the dull conversation he was having. The woman looked a bit put out, but Draco did not notice - he only had eyes for Granger and she looked quite delectable in her short fitted dress. 

 

“Black is a good color on you, Granger” Draco said as he leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

A blush swept across Hermione’s cheeks and nose, “Thank you Draco. I could say the same for you.” Draco straightened his suit jacket at her words and smiled coyly. 

 

“Do you happen to have one of these for me?” Draco said whilst scanning the table, “Rumour has it that they’re exquisite.”

Hermione pulled Draco’s box back trying to hide it from him, “I didn’t think you’d want one.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed, “Then why is it that you’re desperately hoping I don’t see you slide that one away?”

Hermione flushed, “Well, erm,” she stammered.

“Come on Granger, it’s not like it’s poisoned or anything,” Draco said chuckling.

Hermione looked down, her words failing her. Draco tilted her head up to force her to look into his eyes. 

 

“You naughty girl,” Draco whispered, his voice deep. “We might just have to punish you for that.”

Hermione clenched her legs together getting wet at the thought of Draco punishing her.

“Come with me, Granger,” Draco said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out from behind the table.

“Draco, I’m- I’m so-sorry. I-I wasn’t really going to do it.”

“Not another word,” Draco was practically dragging her down the hall.

“Where are we going? Draco, please. I’m sorry,” she grabbed at his hand latched around her wrist. 

 

Draco pushed her into a room and locked the door behind them. He shoved her backwards and she fell into the desk behind her. Draco could see the panic and lust in her eyes. She wanted this, he could tell. Her mouth was partly open and her hands gripped the desk. Draco took a step forward and loosened the first few buttons on his shirt. He tossed his jacket on the floor before coming to stand in front of her.

 

“I’m going to punish you, Ms. Granger,” the words rolled from Draco’s mouth. “You are going to beg me for mercy.” 

Draco’s gaze intensified as he watched Hermione’s breath catch in her throat. “Now, you are not to say a word, is that understood?”

Hermione nodded in response. 

“Good girl,” Draco murmured in her ear before slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders. “Stand for me,” he whispered. 

 

She obliged and Draco turned her around so she was facing away from him. Draco slowly pulled the zipper down her black dress and pushed it until it fell to the floor around her ankles. He was delighted to see her lack of knickers. He pulled his own shirt off and turned Hermione back around taking joy in the way her eyes bulged when she saw him shirtless. 

“Sit,” he commanded and pointed at the desk behind him. Hermione took a step back and slid herself onto the desk. Draco dropped down between her legs and began peppering kisses at her knees.

 

He looked up to see Hermione bite her lip, trying to not make a sound. He began leaving hot open-mouthed kisses all the way up to her thighs, his hand following the same trail on her other leg. He made his way to her center and began licking the sides of her folds to tease her. Hermione moaned at Draco’s touch. “Shhh,” he reminded, his mouth never leaving her. He licked slowly and torturously. He brought his hand up and gently tucked two fingers inside her. He slowly pushed them in and out as Hermione’s hips began gyrating with need. Draco moved faster, but only just a touch and that seemed to only drive Hermione mad. 

“Draco, please,” she panted, “I can’t. Please Draco.”

“I said I was going to punish you. After all, you’ve been a bad girl.” Draco licked directly at her center and Hermione gasped. Draco drug his tongue up and down her clit, flicking it whilst he pushed his fingers into her harder.

“Draco, please. It’s been so long. I won’t last long.”

Draco continued his work as Hermione’s pants grew into whimpers.

“Draco. Oh Draco, please,” Hermione begged.

 

He knew she was getting close as he could feel her legs clenching and vibrating around him. He teased her for only a second more before withdrawing. He stood up and looked down at her, watching her gasp for air. He unzipped his trousers and shoved them to the floor baring himself to her. He stepped forward and cupped her arse, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk. Hermione looked up into his eyes and bit her lip to stifle a moan. Draco lifted one of her legs and brought his member right to her opening.

 

Hermione looked up at him and nodded, showing him how she desperately wanted this. 

Draco obliged and slammed himself into her. Hermione moaned and Draco quickened the pace slamming himself into her over and over. 

“Oh Draco, fuck, oh yes.” Hermione moaned. The sweat rolling between their bodies, Draco tightened his grip around her thigh and pushed into her harder.

“Oh fuck!” Hermione moaned and Draco placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. 

“Fuck Hermione, you’ve to keep quiet,” Draco grunted as he slammed into her. Her breathing was getting quicker and Draco could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Not wanting the moment to end, Draco pulled out and turned Hermione around bending her over the desk. He smacked her ass before grabbing it and leaning down to whisper in her ear, “mine.” Hermione trembled at his words and a small moan escaped her lips. 

“Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you hard?” Draco grunted. Hermione moaned, 

 

“Yes, please Draco. Please fuck me.” Draco smacked her ass before pushing himself into her. 

 

Hermione gripped the edge of the desk pushing herself against him as he slammed into her. Draco let his hand wrap around her and find her breasts. His fingers found her nipples and he pinched at them eliciting a moan from Hermione. His hand quickly went to her mouth, “For fucks sake woman, keep quiet.”

 

Hermione groaned into his hand. Draco took his other hand and let it caress down her side until it met her hips. Draco gripped at her hip and pulled her into him harder the momentum picking up. Draco removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on her other hip pulling her into him as quickly as he could. Draco slid a hand down between Hermione’s creamy thighs until he found her center. His fingers making quick work of her clit. “Draco, fuck. Please make me cum,” she gasped for breath as he pounded into her harder. 

He snaked his other hand into her hair and pulled her head back. “You're going to be my good girl, aren't you?” 

Hermione rasped, “Yes. Fuck, I'm so close.”

 

Draco was nearing the edge, but was determined to make Hermione cum first. His fingers adeptly circled and flicked her clit until she was quivering beneath him. His other hand tangled in her hair. She came undone, her body trembling as she screamed out his name. Draco met her with his own release thrusting into her one last time. He collapsed on top of her praying that the desk would support both their weight.

“Fuck,” Hermione said catching her breath.

Draco sighed happily before pulling himself out and away from her and collecting his clothing. He handed Hermione her dress and watched as she slid it on. Draco stepped towards her and placed a kiss on her shoulder before zipping her dress up. 

 

“Next time you try to poison me, just remember the consequences, yeah?” 

“Next time?” Hermione inquired still catching her breath.

“Fuck, I’m hoping there’s a next time,” Draco replied as he picked Hermione up letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her back up against a wall as he placed kisses along her collarbone making his way up to her neck. “Oh, I’m hoping there are plenty more next times. You're mine now.”

Hermione laughed, swinging her legs down, “Oh Draco. You look a mess.”

 

Draco set her down and flipped a strand of her hair back, “You should see yourself, love.”

Hermione cleared her throat and smoothed down her hair the best she could, “Well, uhm, what now then?”

Draco winked and grabbed her hand, “First, you’re going to tell me how you managed to find poison.”

 

“I made it,” she stated matter of factly.

 

Draco raised a brow, “Okay then. Secondly, I want to take you to dinner. I know it is Valentine’s Day so we can pick another day if you’d like, though not sure that it matters now,” Draco trailed off.

 

“Dinner would be lovely, but I do have one question,” Hermione asked trying to push her nerves aside.

“What’s that, love?”

“Two questions actually. First, how long have you liked me?”

Draco scoffed, “Since the moment you first walked through those double doors. I knew you belonged to me. You wore a black sweater that was three times too big for you and you had it paired with those black leather pants you wear all the time. Fuck, I love the way you look in those pants.”

A blush swept across Hermione’s face as Draco continued.

“You looked so lost, but yet so confident. Your hair was down that day, a wild mess of curls bouncing with every step you took. It was like watching magic happen. I knew you would be trouble for me. I tried to put you at a distance and shut away those feelings. That’s why I annoyed you all the time. I wanted you to hate me.”

Hermione looked at him, “Well, there went the need for my second question.” She looked down, “no further questions.”

Draco tilted her face up to his and let his gaze weigh on her. He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I do have one question for you then. Tonight, over dinner?”

Hermione nodded. Draco grabbed her hand and opened the door leading her back into the office.

 

“Wear those delectable pants tonight and there will be a reward in it for you,” Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but before she could the entire office shook. An explosion sounded and her vision turned into a blinding white. Hermione could faintly hear Draco saying her name as something was pulling her. 

 

Then her world went black.

  
  



	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update and sorry that this isn't the longest chapter, but voila, here is something! I would like to start doing weekly updates, let me know what you guys think. I appreciate you all! <3  
> Also, this chapter was not beta-read and is probably filled with errors, sorry about it, xx.

_ Then her world went black. _

 

Brown eyes fluttered open to meet green eyes. They looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place them. Taking in her surroundings, Hermione tried to place where she was, but it seemed to be a hospital. Her head throbbing, she tried to sit up.

“Easy now Hermione, you don’t want to push yourself. I’ll go get the doctor and tell them you’re awake.” 

Hermione nodded and watched as the green-eyed man disappeared. He came back just a moment later with a doctor following closely behind him. The doctor sat on the side of Hermione’s bed and helped her sit up. The doctor struck out her hand, “Dr. Pansy Parkinson. How are you feeling, Ms. Granger?”

Hermione stuck her hand into Pansy’s hand before replying, “Sore. I’m very sore.”

Pansy turned to the green-eyed man, “Harry, be a dear and go get some water for Ms. Granger.” She turned to Hermione as Harry left, “Do you remember what happened to you?”

Hermione shook her head. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember,” Hermione struggled to pick a memory from her brain, “just bits and pieces. I remember Hogwarts and being Gryffindor. I remember lessons and the library, but I can’t remember any faces or names or any whole memory.”

Pansy nodded, “Do you remember your parents or your early life before you came to Hogwarts?”

Hermione shook her head again as she replied, “Just bits and pieces. I can’t even remember what my family looks like.”

Pansy placed her hand on Hermione’s, “Not to worry love, we are wizards after all. Amnesia is quite curable in the Wizarding world. I can’t guarantee you that you’ll get all your memories back, but we should be able to get a good majority of them back. I’ll have Draco get started on some potions right away.”

Hermione simply nodded as Pansy continued, “The man who was in here a moment ago with the green eyes. His name is Harry. He was, rather, he is one of your closest friends. You can trust him. I will explain to him what is going on before sending him back in.”

Hermione smiled at Pansy, “Thank you, Doctor.” 

Pansy laughed, “Oh please Hermione, you can call me Pansy.”

  
  


Pansy found Harry in the hallway and filled him in on Hermione’s current condition.

“She has what we like to call “Nomine amnesia” which is basically a rare form of wizarding amnesia. No muggle has ever been documented to have it, and even amongst wizards, it is quite rare. She remembers her life, but no one in it. She has no memories of faces, names, and most likely she does not remember any events that occurred in her life. Her case is special, she cannot even remember what her parents look like or their names. Her case is a bit extreme, but Draco is very good at potions and we know the charms. We can probably get back well over half her memory.”

Harry’s mouth gaped open, “Huh-h-half, you say?”

Pansy nodded, “That’s really as much as we can hope for. I’ll update you on her progress as we go along. We will want to keep her here where we can watch her and see how she responds to the potions and charms. We will have to go into her mind and see if we can force any memories up. Legilimency is required now by law before we can attempt any other forms of memory revival. Draco is a skilled legilimens, and I think it would be best for him to perform the spell. He’s very gentle.” 

Harry’s brow furred and he ran his hands down his face, “I don’t know how she would feel about that. Considering their history and all, maybe there is someone else?”

Pansy shook her head, “Harry, he is the best we have. He’s honestly the only one I trust to be gentle with her, and besides,” Pansy shrugged as she spoke, “she doesn’t even remember him or me or you. Let Draco do his work and we’ll go from there. I will keep you updated every step of the way.”

  
  
  


Pansy returned to Hermione’s bedside with a tall blonde boy beside her. 

“Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. He is going to do the legilimency spell we talked about earlier. He’s very gentle, but if you feel any pain just tap on his wrist and he will withdraw immediately, okay?” 

Hermione nodded before meeting Draco’s eyes. Draco sat down beside her and prepared himself, “Are you ready?” 

Hermione nodded and Draco entered her mind. She could feel him there, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

_ Focus Hermione!  _ She could hear him inside her mind. 

Draco was sorting through her memories. 

_ Books, books, more books, quills and parchment, thousand of notes. No wonder she was the top student. More books, lists of potion ingredients, list of poison ingredients, the libra- poison ingredients? Draco backtracked and tried to grab ahold of that memory. It seemed the memory was damaged somehow, Draco followed the memory down to see what he could find. A muggle office. Hermione in black pants. Theo. Pansy. Draco. Hermione trying to kill him, but changing her mind. Draco taking her in the muggle office. Then an explosion and the “memory” ended. _

Draco withdrew from Hermione’s mind, “Hermione?”

Hermione looked up at him with confusion and shame in her eyes, “Was that… was that real?”

Draco bore his eyes into her, “No. That was a dream or a memory that your brain is trying to make seem real. I think that’s the memory your brain made to replace your trauma.”

“Oh,” Hermione replied, “Can you tell me what really happened?”

“Are you sure you’re ready to know?” Draco asked uneasily.

Hermione nodded. 


End file.
